


Forgiveness Is Infinite

by Hamatopurity



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Recovery, Infinite redemption arc, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Post-Sonic Forces, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sonic lost an arm during his torture on the Death Egg, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Sonic finds Infinite at the Imperial Tower ruins, he saves him, but why? More and more is revealed as time goes on, meanwhile a bigger threat looms forward.





	Forgiveness Is Infinite

Sonic knew he was gonna get flak for doing this.

 

  It’d been only a few hours since the war against Eggman was won, Sonic told everyone he was going off on his own, but that was a lie, Sonic ran towards what was left of Imperial Tower, having one person in mind as he ran forward.

 

Infinite.

 

War criminal, the one who captured him and helped Eggman take over most of the world...and Sonic’s childhood friend.

 

  If he didn’t know how far Eggman would go, he wouldn’t believe it, but now...he shuddered to think what the evil doctor did to Infinite to make him this way.

 

    The azure hedgehog lifted a large slab of metal from the ground, spotting a glint of black and white.

 

Sonic couldn’t help the smile on his face at seeing the jackal, but quickly fell at seeing how he faired physically.

 

 Infinite was covered in cuts and bruises, his mask was broken up and only half was still on his face, enough to see the deep scar over his right eye; and on his chest, where the Phantom Ruby once was, were several large shards fused into his chest, a searing scar in its place, the Jackal’s legs were also at an unnatural angle, most likely broken.

 

   “Aw Finn...what happened to ya…” bending down carefully, Sonic pressed an ear against Infinite’s chest, listening fearfully before the blessed sound of a heartbeat was heard, the shorter teen let out a sigh of relief.

 

Carefully, Sonic picked the unconscious jackal up bridal style before speeding off.

 

_______________________________________

 

 Infinite groaned as his eyes fluttered open, he attempted to sit up, but yipped in pain at the flash of agony in his body, holding his side.

 

 But, feeling soft cloth, looked down to see tightly tied bandages, carefully done too, he guessed that was why he hadn’t noticed.

 

  The jackal looked around his surroundings, it was a bedroom of sorts, the room wasn’t particularly big, there were a few pictures on the walls, a small nightstand, and the bed was soft and with blue and red flower patterns.

 

“Where…” Infinite felt his face, confused...wait. His face...where was his mask?!

 

Just as panic began to rise in his chest, his ear flicked as he heard the door creak open, turning his head, he saw a certain blue hedgehog walk in, carrying a plate of food.

 

“Oh good! You're awake, how’re ya feelin’?” Sonic asked as he set the food down on the nightstand.

 

Infinite however growled angrily “I don’t need your pity!” He tried to get out of the bed but quickly fell, he would’ve face planted if not for Sonic catching him.

 

  “Whoa there! Look pal, your in no shape to  _ stand, _ let alone fight me, take it easy, using that Phantom Ruby so much weakened yer muscles a bunch, ya won’t be able to go anywhere for a good while.” Sonic spoke gently as he helped the stubborn jackal back onto the bed “I know you don’t trust me, but please, have some faith that I won’t let anything happen to you, I wanna help you.”

 

 This left Infinite quite speechless as Sonic set the plate of food on his lap “I’ll leave ya alone for awhile, Tails wanted to talk to me about something, I’ll be back soon.”

 

“W-wait!” Sonic stopped just as he reached for the door knob, wordlessly urging the taller teen to continue.

 

Gulping quite nervously, he asked “Why...why did you save me? After everything, I’m the one that captured you, we’re enemies, why save me instead of leaving me or turning me in to G.U.N?”

 

The azure hedgehog was silent for a moment, his robotic hand gripping together before he replied “I made a promise to an old friend, and I  _ never _ break a promise, not if I can help it.”

 

   With that, Sonic took his leave, which left Infinite with his very confused thoughts.

 

_ “A promise to a friend...why does that...remind me of something?” _

 

**—————————————————————**

 

_ “C’mon Finn, it’ll be great!” A small blue hedgehog, probably no older than four, he spoke to his friend, a black and white jackal with mix matched eyes and a long, fluffy tail. _

 

_ The jackal looked a bit nervous as he turned his head “I dunno Nikki...what if they find us? I don’t wanna get in trouble, I hear the punishments are really bad!” _

 

_ The shorter child’s features softened, he walked closer to his friend “I..I know their scary, trust me, I don’t like them poking and prodding me like some kinda lab rat and if I could, I’d kick all their butts!” That got a small laugh from the taller of the two “But if we stick together, no matter what, there’s nothing we can’t do, we’ll get through it, together.” _

 

_   The jackal looked at his friend nervously “...You promise?” _

 

_     The azure hedgehog held his friend’s hand tightly “I promise, we’ll stick together, and one day we’ll get outta here together and have a big fun adventure!” _

 

**—————————————————————**

 

Infinite rubbed his head anxiously, his hand brushing past the bandage over his eye  _ “ugh..those images...it was fuzzy but...why did it feel...familiar?” _

 

__ The former mercenary shook his head, it was probably nothing, just his injured body messing with his head…

 

Yeah. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my AU fic, this is for my blog with the same name, also the sequel to this post https://forgiveness-is-infinite.tumblr.com/post/185352867729/forces-rewritten
> 
> Do enjoy!


End file.
